Masters of Music
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: Blaster and Soundwave have a finally fight before splitting. Set before the war. Slight Blaster/Soundwave One-shot


**Masters of the Music**

* * *

Blaster lifted his helm from his berth and clutched one side in his servo while wincing. He had worked at RipCords the evening before and his processor was aching from the amount of high grade he consumed after the club closed. There was a dull pulsing wub that he knew wasn't in his head. Looking at the clock next to his berth Blaster resisted the urge to growl. It was only ten in the morning; why the pit was he practicing now?

Staggering to his peds warnings flashed across his vision as the orange mech tried to keep his balance. Catching himself on the door frame as it slid open he glared across the living room at the back of a blue mech. The offender had records scattered around him as his helm bobbed up and down with the bass. He flicked his hand over the tables and the BPM changed up twisting the song to what he wanted.

Blaster grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it across the room. It connected with the back of the mech's helm. He shook his head and turned a red visor training it on the other mech. Lifting the visor he glared with blue optics at his roommate.

"What?" He asked with an annoyed look.

"What!?" Blaster growled half stalking but mostly stumbling across the length of the room.

"That's what I said."

"Soundwave it's ten in the morning!" He finally growled only to grab his helm again the pain was so annoying.

Noticing the grimace Soundwave shut down his table and spun fully in his chair to face Blaster. Slowly he stood and caught the other mech while he stumbled. Blaster wanted to pull away but couldn't help himself as the other mech slowly began to draw circles on his helm. The pain slowly seemed to ebb away then Soundwave pulled slightly back.

"So what did I do?" He asked looking down at him.

"I was up at the club late." Blaster answered quietly.

"Ah." The blue mech grinned. "So my beats were too bad aft for your hung over state."

Nodding he smiled but never understood how Soundwave did that. Blaster would be furious at him or in some other state then a small touch combined with a grin would have him calm and smiling again. Yet he had the same effect on the other mech as well so at least it was fair. His optics finally focused full to see a blur of purple on Soundwave's cassette ejector.

"Wave?" He asked touching the blurred mark. Now that he looked at it straight on it was a Decepticon insignia.

"Ravage was attacked for no reason." He said pushing the searching servo away. "A Decepticon saved him."

"I thought we were staying out of it."

"You wanted to stay out of it. Personally I think that it would be wise to side with the Decepticons."

Blaster moved completely away from his friend. "They are the ones that started that started the rebellion."

"Yes but they are doing it for the good of the lower class." Soundwave caught Blaster by the shoulders. "Megatron wants to give us equal rights. He wants to make sure no one attacks smaller bots just because they are smaller. He said…"

"Wait he said!" Blaster pulled back out of reach suddenly very sober. "You went to one of those rallies?"

Soundwave nodded. "After Ravage was attacked I patched him up and the seeker that brought him home…"

"A seeker!? You let one of them into our house."

"He's nothing like they say, Blaster. Sure he is short tempered but he studied and worked at the Academy until they kicked him out for no reason."

"We're musicians 'Wave! Not warriors." Blaster growled not understanding why his friend was acting like this.

"Maybe it's time we became warriors. I will not continue to watch Ravage get injured while he goes out to play or to the store for us." Fear laced his words and they cut Blaster to the spark.

"Even if you are afraid and worried we can't just change who we are." Blaster said trying to calm his friend down.

"Slag you I control my life! I'm not someone's slave!" Soundwave snapped and lowered his visor. "Ravage and I are going to assist the Decepticons to bring equality to Cybertron." He added and stormed out the door.

"In the end we are all masters of the music but slaves to the beat." Blaster shouted after him. "We can't change who we really are! Please 'Wave think about this."

Soundwave never stopped; never faltered he just kept walking away. Blaster's spark ached and cried out to the disappearing bot. "Don't you feel it, Wave. Please come back."

* * *

**A/N:  
**_So the is the partner One-shot to_ **Slaves of the Beat. **_Also I am going to write a second part to_ **Slaves to the Beat **_because everyone of my reviews asked for it. More on that later.__  
_


End file.
